


To worship a god

by Prince_of_Pharaohs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods, Drabble, God Tom Riddle, Hinted sexual abuse, M/M, Non Graphic, mentioned child abuse, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Pharaohs/pseuds/Prince_of_Pharaohs
Summary: Harry hated the dark.That’s when the bad things happen.





	To worship a god

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny won’t leave me alone. I’m stuck in a scene in “Under the Moon”. And I’m sleep deprived.

Harry hated the dark.

After his parents died when he was just a small baby. He was taken in by his maternal aunt’s family. Instead of a loving family. What he got was instead a hellish nightmare that is the Dursleys. When not worshipping or giving offerings to their God, Voldemort. He was locked in his prison. The cupboard. 

When he was just a toddler and able to walk. His aunt forced him to do the house chores. That includes cleaning, and cooking. Harry burned and injured himself a lot(either inflicted by himself, or inflicted by his bully of a cousin). But every night he would sleep, covered in the uncomfortable darkness, in his cupboard and his wounds would heal. 

This angered his relatives, very much so. 

Sometimes when they’re angry enough. They would inflict pain on him two times worse than the day before. Harry would cry himself to sleep in his cupboard. Despite hating the darkness. He liked to imagine someone holding him in comfort in those nights. But sometimes… his mind would fool itself to think that there was really _someone_ there, trying to comfort him, holding him. Harry knew that his mind was fooling him, and he knew that it was temporary. But despite that. He let himself sleep with that thought. Harry hated the darkness, but it was one of his only solace away from his cruel relatives.

The other being in the temple of their God, _Voldemort_. It was ironic really. Feeling comfortable within the God of Darkness’ walls. He hated the darkness after all.

He also met his first friend there: _Tom Riddle_. Harry only ever saw him in the temple. He would never find Tom elsewhere. It was like Tom was _attached_ to the temple itself. It was a silly thought that never seemed to leave his mind. But he never complained. Tom, was after all, his only friend. 

Tom… was a weird person. He would always guess correctly to what happened to Harry the day before. It was unsettling. Tom had asked him why he hadn’t thought about running away and Harry would say: “I have no other home.”. Tom found it weird that he still considered the Dursley’s home as his home, despite the abuse he went through.  
But other than that. Tom was a pretty fun person to have around. His presence was comforting and familiar. It was similar to the ‘presence’ that his mind ‘fooled’ itself with. He wasn’t sure why. 

But one night, when his aunt and cousin were out.  
He was reminded how he hated the darkness. 

His uncle had barged in the cupboard in the middle of the night. He had dragged him by the hair and everything became a haze. Harry only remembered crying, and begging his uncle to ‘stop’. 

To make it worse. When Harry visited the temple. Tom wasn’t there. 

He didn’t want to come back to the Dursley’s home. But he had no choice, did he?

When the night came. His uncle had came down with a sickness. It was incurable, and the healers didn’t know what kind of sickness it was. And that left one conclusion:

His uncle seemed to have displeased their god. 

When Harry visited the temple again. He lunged at Tom, and have him a bone crushing hug. Tom, who already knew what happened apologized a lot and let Harry lean on him.  
Tom was blessing in his life. 

The few weeks without his uncle has been better. But he knew it wouldn’t last.  
The solace wouldn’t last. 

His uncle came back. Obviously quite displeased. But he never exploded on his wife or son. Not when Harry was there. 

Harry regretted coming home that night. Tom had asked him to stay in the temple. But Harry rejected and before Tom could stop him. He already went home. Harry wondered why Tom didn’t chase him. 

His uncle stopped him from going outside for months on end and despite still being sick from displeasing their god. He still had the energy to torment him. 

He knew Tom would be angry at him and probably won’t ever talk to him again. 

Those were the thoughts that plagued him every night. Instead of worrying for himself. He worried for Tom, his only friend. 

He was going mad, wasn’t he?

Until one night. The sickness his uncle has intensified. The priests were never given an answer when they even begged for the god why he seemed to displeased with his uncle. He was immediately rushed to the healers and it was Harry’s chance to get out. And he took it. 

His feet took him to the temple. Tom stood there. But something was odd. It was Tom, but not really at the same time. His presence… was too powerful. Like a god.

* * *

“Love… what were you dreaming about?” Harry looked up and saw his god’s face looking at him worriedly. 

“My life…” Tom used his thumb to wipe a stray tear from his face. 

“They’re dead, my dear. Those disgusting humans are dead.” 

“I know… you’ll never throw me away right?” 

“Never, my beau. You’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is Harry a god now or what? Take that ending as you will. ;)).
> 
> Anyway. What do you think about this one?  
> Really short but yeah.


End file.
